Los sabelotodo no siempre saben todo
by poeftme
Summary: Hitoshi se cree inteligente y, sin embargo, no es capaz de dar nombre a aquello que siente cuando Midoriya Izuku está junto a él.


[...]

Hitoshi Shinsou se considera alguien inteligente, quizá un poco más que el resto. Aun así, si se lo preguntan, él no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo es que terminó todo de esa manera tan tonta y ridícula. El todo al que se refiere es Midoriya Izuku, y ese es justamente el punto que lo tiene divagando hora y media cada día de su vida desde que terminó el Festival Deportivo. Desde ese momento no ha hecho más que pensar en le héroe de la clase A.

Lo piensa tanto que la idea de que puede gastarlo le ha surgido más de una vez, y se reprocha eso y que lo piense, porque ese es el mayor problema y la gran tonta razón de sus estúpidos nuevos pensamientos.

Cuando él dice que _todo terminó así_ , lo dice porque él en ningún momento planeaba sentir por la clase contraria algo más que una rivalidad necesaria para aspirar a sus sueños de manera más realista. Ni por la clase, menos por un sólo e insípido alumno, uno que además por sí sólo no sobresale, sino por esos tontos balbuceos que suelta cuando está demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta (y eso no significa para nada que lo observe).

El asunto que le molesta es no entender, la ecuación que él se plantea consta de los siguientes factores que, por supuesto, no tienen a Izuku Midoriya en cuenta. Partamos desde que él quería superar a los alumnos de la clase A, para demostrar que su particularidad no es algo que subestimar, incluso si él es quien más lo hace. Luego de eso lo tenemos perdiendo con el chico que, a diferencia de él, lo tiene todo. Y... llegados a cierto punto, está él cayendo por ese joven gracias a lo que bien podría ser calificado un descuido de alguien simplemente torpe. Pero su corazón fue como un imbécil y lo interpretó como un buen acto, como un gesto de no tratarlo como los demás, como si él no creyese lo que todo el mundo piensa cuando lo ve, como si lo tratara a un igual cuando su particularidad es tan poco útil para buenos fines. Eso es lo que él no logra entender, no importa cuánto repare en ello, no importando cuánto tiempo invierta en eso, no hay forma de que entienda cómo es que llegó a ese punto del no retorno.

No entiende por qué su cabeza se empeña en mostrar la misma imagen siempre, la imagen de un Izuku sonriéndole y dándole frases de aliento que obviamente no necesita, como pretendiendo ser su héroe. Mucho menos sabe explicar la calidez que invade su organismo cuando lo ve y esa sonrisa es real y sólo para él, porque está seguro de que no padece enfermedad alguna. Ese sentimiento de cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago, ese calor que brota en su pecho, el conjunto de todo eso, ¿qué significa?

Él se jura inteligente aunque no soberbio, entonces, ¿por qué no puede explicar todo eso? Porque él en verdad no sabe, no tiene idea, ¿qué es ese sentimiento? Ese todo que empezó con el nombre y la persona de Midoriya Izuku, ¿qué es? El cambio, esos nuevos sentimientos, esas ganas de ser un héroe, la seguridad de poder serlo, todo eso que empezó por él, ¿qué significado tiene?

Al final del día, y después de horas de insomnio, cuando por fin cierra sus ojos y cae en los cómodos brazos de Morfeo, su cabeza le dice que es amor. Cuando despierta pinta todo como una pesadilla, esa palabra ( _amor_ ), eso que se supone siente, lo que le ha estado pasando, todo, lo tiñe como una pesadilla. Y la cosa no termina ahí, porque parece estar atrapado en una espiral, en un ciclo maldito, que hace que eso empiece y termine cuando en los pasillos del instituto ve a Izuku de nuevo, y todos los sentimientos y emociones (y su todo) se salgan de control, se disparen por todo su cuerpo como si él no fuese dueño de sí mismo. Ahí concibe la idea un poco, y la acepta cada vez más y se dice que si algo empieza ha de tener un fin, y el fin puede ser aceptarlo ( _estás enamorado_ ), y decírselo de frente y que lo rechace, y punto. Todo terminaría ahí, no más nada de nada. Pero eso no lo deja contento, es más, le hace sentirse mal, porque el pecho se le oprime cuando no piensa a un Midoriya sonriente, sino, en cambio, a uno que le ve con lástima y con una frase pintada en sus verdes orbes ( _lo siento, no me gustas_ ), y eso tampoco le gusta, y está empezando a pensar que si bien ya se ha salido de control todo, ya está pasando los límites que puede aguantar alguien sin perder la cordura.

Entonces lo busca por los pasillos desesperadamente, porque necesita en verdad que eso acabe, y si ha de doler le dolerá, y si es que la vida vuelve a ser benevolente con él, Izuku Midoriya podrá corresponderle.

-Midoriya -le llama, su cabello verde moviéndose con el viento, sus pecas fungiendo de estrellas y su sonrisa siendo la luna.

-¿Shinsou-kun...?

Se pierde en sus ojos, verdes como, ¿exactamente cómo qué? ¿Algo verde que sea dulce y suene cursi?

-Tú... -medita. ¿Debería...? ¿Qué podría cambiar con una frase? Porque él se jura inteligente, y por eso es mejor de alejarse de él, incluso si es sin una sonrisa de por medio, o si es acaso porque terminó odiándolo porque lo quiere y es raro que lo quiera porque no lo conoce, porque son hombres y él... es él.

-¿Sí?

Sus ojos son como una galaxia, brillante, profunda, ¿qué más? Él es inteligente, debería saberlo, pero con Midoriya todo se va al demonio. Son sus ojos, nada más, porque maldición, ese chico le gusta, no hay más. Ni cursilería barata ni conocimientos.

-Me gustas, Midoriya. Me gustas y no puedo explicar bien por qué pero es así -él no es cursi y ahora mismo inteligente tampoco, es sólo un crío enamorado, por ese se permite ser escueto con su confesión.

Midoriya de pronto borra su sonrisa y Shinsou advierte que nada bueno de eso vendrá.

-Tú también -suena quedo, y quizás gracias a los cielos es que el más alto lo escuchó.

Pero ahora mismo Shinsou Hitoshi está lejos de estar en lo cierto. No es más que un joven enamorado y sin conocimientos en eso, ¿qué podría saber él?

-Tú también me gustas, Shinsou-kun -lo dice de nuevo, más claro, con más emoción de la que pudo ofrecer él.

En ese momento se da cuenta, que lejos de ser inteligente fue un tonto que no sabía nada realmente, todo lo que pensó, y lo estúpido que creyó era todo, no pudo estar más equivocado. O quizá no. El que hacía ver todo eso tan bonito era Izuku, desde el cambio que tuvo gracias a él, hizo tanto por su persona que ya no sabe qué agradecer primero. Prefiere no pensar tanto, y mejor perderse en sus ojos y sus labios y dejar la fachada de persona lista que no puede mantener junto al héroe del curso contrario. Prefiere simplemente amar.


End file.
